Guardian Angel
by Kitkat200725
Summary: He stumbled backward, tears and blood staining his face. His hand reached out and I caught it, pulling his dying form to mine. What have I done? YukiZero Oneshot for now R


Vampire Knight is one of my favorite comics in Shojo Beat so I finally decided to write a little something… I should really be updating my other stories but I get such terrible writer's block! R&R

xxxxxxxx

Guardian Angel

by: kit kat

xxxxxxxx

(Yuki POV)

"_You promised, Yuki."_

The voice quietly echoed through my brain. I spun around, searching for him in my panic, but was paralyzed by darkness instead.

"Where are you?" I cried, sinking to the ground with my head in my hands. There was this screeching sound in the air… killing me softly while I lay shuddering.

"_You promised me…"_

"Stop!" tears flew as the noise grew louder and more unbearable.

My body began rising into the air, levitating into the darkness. Out of the shadows a hand emerged and latched to my throat mercilessly. The man leaned toward me while I struggled to breath… his scent was so familiar.

"Kill me…" he whispered, lips brushing against my ear.

"Zero!" I gasped when he drew back and our eyes locked. "Why?"

His vampire form had taken over now, fangs ablaze with cold, steel eyes. Coyly, he licked his fangs while wiping away my tears with his free hand.

"Delicious…" I quivered weakly as he stopped choking me yet held my arms in a vice grip. Soft fingers tilted my head to the side and out of half-closed eyes I saw his face grow close to my neck. _No…_

I saw the exposed tattoo on his neck and gasped with realization. The tattoo and charm bracelet Headmaster Cross had given me were magically-bound. If I could touch the charm to his neck I could create a barrier that would restrain him until he returned to his human state.

I sighed in defeat; it was hopeless. There was no way I could free my arm enough from his grip to get the charm anywhere close.

"K-kill me! Do it now Yuki!" he was trying so hard to fight his vampire instincts. It was a loosing battle.

Suddenly I felt something cold shove against my palm… A gun, the only weapon that would kill vampires! My finger slid over the trigger quietly.

_But Zero! I can't kill him…_

"I can't!" his eyes flashed as he grinned, fangs appearing.

"Then I will have every last drop of your beautiful blood." teeth sank quickly into my neck and I screamed out in pain.

_You promised to kill me!_

"Zero…" a tear slid down my cheek as my finger trembled. "I'm so sorry."

I released the trigger and shot him.

"Yuki!" he stumbled backward, tears and blood staining his face. His hand reached out and I caught it, pulling his dying form to mine.

"What have I done?" I whimpered, stroking his pale face.

"Don't cry… you promised." He smiled faintly while stroking my cheek.

Our faces grew closer until I felt his warm breath on my cheek. We were both slightly confused by the new sparks between us… maybe we both just understood we needed someone at that moment. Maybe it was something else.

"I'm sorry…" the words barely escaped my mouth before his lips found mine.

His scent was intoxicating as our lips caressed passionately, fighting to keep him alive. Blood smeared onto my face from his, but I didn't care. My body shuddered as his hands pulled me nearer to intensify the kiss.

"Goodbye, Yuki." He sighed as his body fell limp in my arms.

xxxxxxxx

"No!" I shot up in terror, breathing heavily.

The fading moonlight shot through my window, dimly illuminating the small room. The clock on the wall ticked softly. 5 o'clock.

I buried my face into my hands, sobbing softly.

"The same dream… over and over? What's wrong with me?"

This nightmare had haunted me for the past week now… ever since the day Zero told me it was my duty to kill him if he ever attacked another.

But I was terrified. Zero had been my best friend and partner as guardians of Cross Academy. Loosing him was loosing the only family I had…

But why was I suddenly dreaming of intimate contact with Zero? There was no doubt he was handsome… his sleek hair falls to his stunning icy eyes perfectly, not to mention his incredible build…

What about Kaname? I thought I was in love with him…

Too many questions I couldn't answer were racing through my head and making me grow tired. I was afraid to sleep. Afraid to face that nightmare again. It was too real sometimes, and that's what scared me the most.

"_If I lose the human part of me and go mad as a vampire, shoot me with that gun…"_

I looked to my right and spied the weapon gleaming in the moonlight on a dresser. I could still hear the shot ringing in my head… Zero's blood flying everywhere…

"_That day will eventually come. Kill me by your own hand then."_

"I promised…" the tears began to flow as I hugged my pillow to my chest and stared out the window with a blank expression. The stars were so cold and yet so beautiful… shining tauntingly through the endless darkness around them.

_May that day never come._

xxxxxxxx

Tbc? I'm not sure. At first I planned for this to be a one-shot but if I get some ideas and more time I'll consider writing more. I also still have to focus on updating my other 2 fanfics I've procrastinated for long enough haha. Please review, that might give me incentive (hint hint)!

.kit kat


End file.
